


Everlasting Chains

by Elvishdork



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Flashback from Lesson 14, Game Dialogue, Gen, Lucifer's Oath, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvishdork/pseuds/Elvishdork
Summary: An oath of loyalty between immortals is akin to an everlasting chain.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Everlasting Chains

When Barbatos told him that a third of the Celestial Realm would one day fall, he didn’t exactly comprehend what that would mean; what it would look like. 

The Devildom is shrouded in eternal night, only the moon’s phases showing the passage of time in the sky. 

Right now, however, the three demons watch as thousands of bright lights streak across the sky. Like falling stars, they are raining down across the realm. The lucky ones seem to burn out before they hit the ground, their Celestial grace burning up in a streak of light across the sky. Other’s stay aflame until impact with the Devildom dirt.

“Has he fallen yet?” The Demon King asks Barbatos, eyes on the sky.

“Yes, my lord.” Barbatos states. Neither Diavolo nor his father need clarification. 

Diavolo turns to his father, who nods down at him. “Then you know what to do.” 

So Diavolo and Barbatos set out into the star streaked night, the butler leading the way. His future sight telling them where to find the particular fallen angel that holds their interest: Lucifer, Morning Star, and leader of the Great Celestial War. 

When they do find him, he is screaming up at the skies above. Incomprehensible curses mingled with raw grief. A young, bloody and singed angel is laying in his lap. Her remaining feathers are still smouldering. Her chest heaving in shuddering gasps that are slowly growing weaker. Poking out between her fingers over her abdomen is what remains of an arrow. 

The sight of him has Diavolo’s heart jumping to his throat. Lucifer was magnificent as an angel, six white wings that radiated light. Truly befitting his title. 

Now he is kneeling with four wings and fire singed armor. The feathers that survived his fall are black as the normal Devildom sky. Or perhaps they aren’t, maybe they’re just the burnt remnants that have yet to fall out. The two curving black horns also catch the Prince’s eye.

“Her injuries look severe,” Barbatos says as a way of an introduction, making both of their presences known to the fallen angel. Lucifer’s head whips in their direction and Diavolo gets his first look at the man’s eyes. They were always touched with flecks of red, but now they are swimming in the color; like the inferno that consumed him as he fell.

“If she’s exposed to the Devildom air for much longer, she’ll likely perish. She doesn’t have long.” Barbatos says.

Diavolo watches as the anger in Lucifer’s red eyes is replaced with shock. His eyes darting back to the dying angel in his lap. “Help,” he says, voice so low that Diavolo actually has to strain to hear it. “Please,” Lucifer says, looking back up at the Prince with despair swimming in his eyes. “I beg you, Diavolo, help her. I don’t care what happens to me!” 

Lucifer begs, still on his knees. How the mighty have fallen, Diavolo thinks to himself as he looks at the sight before him. This being who was the second-hand to his Celestial Father has fallen so low, not only losing his Celestial light and now begging before him. 

It is a gamble, he knows. “I do have the means to help her. However it might not be in the way you expect of desire. And if I am to do this, there are conditions.” 

“Conditions?” Lucifer asks, brow dipping into the tiniest furrow. 

“You must pledge your loyalty to me, Lucifer.” Diavolo says. The shock that registers on the fallen angel’s face is as if Diavolo had slapped him. 

“Young Master,” Barbatos says, but Davolo raises his hand to silence him.

“I know what you’re going to say, Barbatos. I’m taking a big risk here as well. The Celestial Realm has rendered its judgement, and I’ll be interfering with that.” Diavolo states, just like they rehearsed. It is the truth, his interference could start an interrealm war. However, getting Lucifer on his side is the most important thing right now. “But if I end up with you on my side, Lucifer, I’d say that’s a risk well worth taking. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

“You’re suggesting I pledge my loyalty to the son of the Demon King? Me?” Lucifer asks aghast. It’s clear that he finds the idea revolting; but perhaps it is the prospect of finally being free of one power only to subjugate himself to another. Diavolo can understand that, however he has no room to negotiate this. Barbatos has told him in no uncertain terms that having Lucifer - and therefore his brothers - fighting for him will secure him the throne against all other opposition that will arise. 

“I am sure there could be no greater disgrace to one such as you, he who was once celebrated as the pride of the Celestial Realm.” Barbatos says. He says his own lines with ease, and there is something of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “However, before you make your decision, perhaps you might want to have a look at yourself?” 

Lucifer looks as though he has been slapped again. There is no room for his Pride in this. Not with his sister dying in his lap as they speak.

“You don’t have time to sit around trying to make up your mind.” Barbatos states. 

“Don’t you dare order me around!” Lucifer snaps. “I don’t need time to make up my mind. I’ll stay true to my convictions. I’ve always done so, and I always will. That will never change, whether I am an angel or a demon. If it means you’ll ensure that she stays alive, I’ll make any sacrifice I have to. So Diavolo I hereby pledge my loyalty and allegiance to you.” 

Golden threads of magic begin to form between both Diavolo and Lucifer. Oaths and words have power here, and Diavolo eagerly seizes upon it. 

“And I accept your allegiance. It is done then.” Diavolo says, bidding the magic to solidify and bind them. It forms golden chains linking their two bodies before the magic dissipates. His oath is secured and Diavolo knows that in the battles ahead of them that he shall never lose.

“You better save her.” Lucifer says.

“Of course I will. Now, it’s time for you to say your goodbyes.”

* * *

Seven demons kneel before the throne. Diavolo listens as his father extends the official royal welcome and bestows their titles and ranks. Lucifer, Avatar of Pride; Mammon, Avatar of Greed; Leviathan, Avatar of Envy; Satan, Avatar of Wrath; Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust; Beezlebub, Avatar of Gluttony; Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth. Seven Demon Lords to represent the Seven Sins that rule over demonkind. 

His golden eyes fall upon each of them. These seven brothers will secure his victory in every battle and war the future holds, according to Barbatos. The Celestial Realm will not challenge them now nor when they regain their strength.

The seven demons kneeling in front of him are the greatest assets he can ever have upon a chessboard. 

It cost the immortality of one angel’s soul, but Diavolo does not have the room in his heart to feel guilty about it. His throne and future are secured now after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a reflection on the flashback scene in Lesson 14. I like to think there's a deeper reason for Diavolo securing Lucifer's oath the moment he falls. So here's my read on the events: Barbatos' future sight pretty much foretells that getting Lucifer's loyalty secures a lot of power for Diavolo. Lucifer's loyalty also comes with the loyalty of his brothers, which is a nice bonus. It also ensures that the newly fallen angels never try to overthrow him. There's all sorts of reasons to want that ace up your sleeve.
> 
> This was also a fun smaller piece between my larger ones.


End file.
